In die Wildnis/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch In die Wildnis. Verweise Sicht *Sammy Charaktere *Wulle *Graupfote *Blaustern *Löwenherz Erwähnte Charaktere *Henry Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Maus *Vogel **Rotkehlchen *Kaninchen *Fuchs *Hund Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Kratzer Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernest *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge, *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Junges, Krieger, Schüler, Anführer, Mentor *Zeit: Mond *Redewendung: "flohverseuchte Häute" Wissenswertes *Seite 14: Der Satzrest "(...), reminding him (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von Into the Wild) *Seite 14: Der Satzrest "(...) reach his scent glands on the roof od his mouth." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von Into the Wild) *Seite 14: Der Satzrest "(...), listening." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von Into the Wild) *Seite 14: Der Satzrest "(...) deep within his ear fur." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von Into the Wild) *Seite 14: Der Satzrest "(...) as he rose." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von Into the Wild) *Seite 15: "Die Maus war benommen, (...)" - Statt war müsste es "landete" heißen, da im Original die Rede von landed ist (vgl. Seite 8 von Into the Wild) *Seite 15: Der Satzrest "(...), and as he did (the mouse) was able (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 8 von Into the Wild) *Seite 15: Der Satzrest "When Rusty turned back (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 8 von Into the Wild) *Seite 15: "(...) auf den glatten Fußboden." - Vor dem Wort Fußboden müsste "harten" stehen, da im Original die Rede von smooth, hard floor ist (vgl. Seite 8 von Into the Wild) *Seite 15: "(...) für ein paar weitere Minuten seinen Traum." - Statt Minuten müsste es "Momente" heißen, da im Original die Rede von a few more moments ist und die Katzen zudem auch nicht unsere Begriffe zur Zeiteinteilung kennen, dementsprechend also nicht wissen, was eine Minute überhaupt ist (vgl. Seite 8 von Into the Wild) *Seite 16: Der Satzrest "(...) the bland odor of his food." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 8-9 von Into the Wild) *Seite 16: Der Satzrest "(...) on his tongue." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 9 von Into the Wild) *Seite 17: Der Satzrest "(...) that sparkled (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 9 von Into the Wild) *Seite 17: "Beobachtete ihn jemand?" - Statt jemand müsste es "etwas" heißen, da im Original die Rede von something ist (vgl. Seite 10 von Into the Wild) *Seite 17: Der Satzrest "(...) one paw gripping each corner of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 10 von Into the Wild) *Seite 17: Der Satzrest "(...) once more." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 10 von Into the Wild) *Seite 17: "Ein schwarz-weißer Kater (...)" - Vor dem Wort schwarz-weißer müsste "junger" stehen, da im Original die Rede von young, black-and-white ist (vgl. Seite 10 von Into the Wild) *Seite 18: Wulles Beschreibung (black nose) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 10 von Into the Wild) *Seite 18: "Wulle kräuselte voller Abwehr die Nase." - Statt Abwehr müsste es "Abneigung" heißen, da im Original die Rede von distaste ist (vgl. Seite 10 von Into the Wild) *Seite 18: Das Wort beklagt vom Satz "Jetzt beklagt er sich nur noch (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 11 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 18: Der Satzrest "The black-and-white cat turned and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 11 von Into the Wild) *Seite 18: "(...) in das Gras hinter (...)" - Vor dem Wort Gras müsste "raue" stehen, da im Original die Rede von coarse grass ist (vgl. Seite 11 von Into the Wild) *Seite 19: "Unwillkürlich duckte (...)" - Statt Unwillkürlich müsste es "Instinktiv" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Instinct made ist (vgl. Seite 11 von Into the Wild) *Seite 20: "(...) rannte er in Richtung Haus." - Statt in Richtung Haus müsste es "in die Richtung seines Zuhauses" heißen, da im Original die Rede von home ist (vgl. Seite 13 von Into the Wild) *Seite 21: Der Satzteil "He dropped to his pads (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Er ließ sich auf seine Ballen fallen (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Er entspannte sich, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 14 von Into the Wild) *Seite 22: Das Wort du vom Satz "Wenn du das Gefährlichste bist, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 14 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 22: "(...) von den vier Clans gehört (...)" - Vor dem Wort Clans müsste "Krieger-" stehen, da im Original die Rede von warrior Clans ist (vgl. Seite 115 von Into the Wild) *Seite 22: Das Wort Die vom Satz "Die sind so wild, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 145 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 22: Der Satzrest "(...) paused to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 15 von Into the Wild) *Seite 23: "(...) ewig lange kein Krieger sein." - Vor dem Wort Krieger müsste "echter" stehen, da im Original die Rede von real warrior ist (vgl. Seite 15 von Into the Wild) *Seite 23: kits, der englische Rang und Begriff für Junge wird fälschlicherweise mit "junge Katzen" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 15 von Into the Wild) *Seite 23: Das Wort anfangen vom Satz "(...) sie überhaupt anfangen können (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 15 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 23: Das Wort Hauskätzchen vom Satz "(...), als ein Hauskätzchen zu sein!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 15 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 24: "(..) beim Lecken der Pfoten und (...)" - Statt der Pfoten müsste es "(...), eine Pfote noch erhoben (...)" heißen, da im Original die Rede von one paw still raised ist (vgl. Seite 16 von Into the Wild) *Seite 24: Der Satzteil "(...), not knowing which way was safe to jump." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), unsicher, in welche Richtung er in Sicherheit springen konnte.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) und sich in Sicherheit bringen, (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 von Into the Wild) *Seite 25: Der Satzrest "(...) at his paws." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 17 von Into the Wild) *Seite 26: Das Wort Anführerin vom Satz "(...), die Anführerin meines Clans!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 16 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 26: Der Satzrest "(...) under his breath." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 17 von Into the Wild) *Seite 27: Der Satzbeginn "W-(wirklich?)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Into the Wild) *Seite 27: Das Wort Hauskätzchen vom Satz "Blaustern, das ist ein Hauskätzchen!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 19 von Into the Wild, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 27: Der Satzrest "(...) only come here to (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Into the Wild) *Seite 27: Der Satzrest "(...) one glance at (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Into the Wild) Quellen en:Into the Wild/Chapter 1es:En territorio salvaje/Capítulo 1nl:De wildernis in/Hoofdstuk 1pl:Ucieczka w Dzicz/Rozdział 1 Kategorie:Verweise